Impossible Task
by FerretBouncer
Summary: Harry and the gang after their sixth year at Hogwarts, faced with the quest set before them. And the past of another, and the genius of great wizard helping in this task...Should NOT be read if you haven't read, HBP SPOILERS. CHAPTER 7 UP!
1. Worrisome Wedding

Disclaimer: I own nothing expect the plot and a few made up characters which don't come in until later on. All the rest is all JKR's.

Chapter 1: Worrisome Wedding

Harry Potter was not a normal seventeen-year old, _far _from. And it was no longer just because he was "The Boy Who Lived", even though that was the part of his "abnormalities." It was because he had survived that fateful attack when Lord Voldemort had tried to kill the baby boy. But he didn't die, and this sealed his fate as the "Chosen One." The one who had to destroy Voldemort. Seventeen was just a number, he didn't feel seventeen; he wasn't really seventeen. He had to destroy the darkest wizard that ever lived. No Harry Potter wasn't normal.

The wedding of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacor had been a happy and beautiful event, but would have been better had they all not had the events of a few months go on their minds. Harry was happy to be away from his muggle aunt and uncle (who he paid a quick visit to right after school) but the wedding, was...not as happy as it could have been, for anyone. The loss of Albus Dumbeldore was constantly on their minds. There was the joy of knowing something solely good such as a wedding could take place, but there were still other things on everyone's minds.

Harry sat, in a small folding chair placed out on the Weasley's lawn watching the goings on of the reception. His two best friends, Ron and Hermione sat a few seats over talking and eating some of the food Mrs. Weasley had made for the occasion. They had _finally_ admitted to fate that they had feelings for each other. Took Ron six years to pick up on it, but it happened. They still fought, but hey? What else was new? Another person he watched, with different interest, was Ron's only sister, Ginny. It was hard for Harry to be at the wedding and see her and know they could never be together. Normal teenaged love problems? If having to leave your girl friend because some crazed dark wizard kill her to hurt you was normal…then yes Harry's problems were completely normal.

Harry watched as she danced happily with her brother Bill, who had actually pulled away from Fleur's mouth long enough to dance with his baby sister. All over it was a happy event and everyone seemed to be having a good time, everyone but Harry. He had the weight of the world on his shoulders. He had to destroy the Hocruxes and Kill Voldemort, so clearly he had a lot on his mind. But incidentally, he didn't seem to be the only one. Those Order member that had come to the Wedding also seemed to be on edge, but they didn't know about the Hocruxes, so Harry had no idea why they were so on edge.

There was clearly something going on, both Tonks and Kingsley had been called to the Ministry on some type of urgent business. The Order member seemed to have some itdea about what was wrong, but they all refused to say anything. Even Lupin refused talking to Harry about what ever it was. He was extremely worried, and giving Ginny one last longing glance, he walked over to Ron and Hermione.

"Hi Harry!" Hermione called as he walked over to them.

He smiled weakly and sat in a chair closer to them. Ron looked at him, and could see something was on his mind.

"What's wrong mate?" he asked.

Harry shook his head, not really wanting to talk about it. He didn't even want to know what was happening, well he did, but the last thing he needed was more bad news.

"Harry," Hermione said reproachfully. "Tell us what's wrong."

"I'm just worried," he said after a moment. "Everyone seems on edge today."

"I don't blame them," said Ron. "There's a lot to be worried about even without what happened to Dumbeldore still on everyone's mind"

A dark look past over Harry's face, and Hermione shot Ron a glare.

"I think it's more than that," Harry said softly. "I think there's something else going on they don't want us to know about."

Hermione considered him for a moment. "Do you mean why Tonks and Kingsley got called to go to the Ministry?"

Harry nodded. "It has to be connected. They know why they had to leave."

"Well maybe they're just worried because they had to leave, maybe they don't know." Ron added hopefully.

"They were worried before they were called into work Ron," Hermione added almost desperately, but she did have a little more sympathy now.

"Yeah they were," Harry said shrugging as Ron frowned at him. "But that still doesn't tell us what's going on."

"Well I guess we'll have to wait till Tonks gets back. If it's nothing I'm sure Lupin will tell you what they thought it was. If it's important it will be all over the papers, so we'll find out. And even if we aren't told, if it's nothing, well it's nothing. We'll find out if it's important."

Ron nodded and so did Harry Just as they finished talking, as if on queue Tonks and Kingsley appeared with twin pops, neither of looking happy.


	2. Missing Member

Chapter 2: Missing Member

Tonks had a deep look of worry combined with extreme anger on her face, and her normally bubblegum-pink hair was an uncharacteristic black. In her hand was a crumpled copy of the _Evening Prophet._ At her side Kingsley looked just as worried, but not nearly as mad.

All conversation seemed to stop as they looked over at the two, and by their expressions everyone could tell the news they brought wasn't good. Harry only glanced quickly at Ron and Hermione before jumping to his feet and ran over to Tonks. She smiled sadly, worry showing more in her eyes.

"Wotcer Harry."

"What happened? Why did you leave? What did the Ministry want?" Harry asked without introduction.

She exchanged a glance with Kingsley, and before she could answer Lupin strode up to them.

"Is he alright?" he asked quickly.

_Alright? Who is Lupin talking about?_ Harry thought.

"Who? Is who alright?" Ron asked, as he came up behind Harry along with Hermione.

Tonks sighed softly and shrugged to Lupin.

"We don't know, there was no body. Right now they say kidnapping, they think he's alive but they're just saying that. There's no proof either way. No one knows for sure."

This was met with a slight wave of relief through the Order members, but Harry was still lost.

"What's going on?" he asked shaprly.

Mrs. Weasley, in her wedding best, looked ready to protest, but Tonks cut her off.

"It's in the papers Molly. They'll find out, they may as well find out from us."

"Why won't you tell me what's going on?"

Tonks sighed sadly. "It's Moody." Harry tried to interrupt her but she didn't let him. "Read the paper first. It basically true, I want a break from talking about it."

Hermione had just paid the owl that had brought her copy, and Harry turned and really ripped it trying to take it from her hands. On the front page was the article they were looking for. Harry quickly read through it.

_Evening Prophet  
Death Eaters Strike Again_

Tonight, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his followers struck again, this time going after retired Auror, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody. Thankfully he is still believed to be alive, but kidnapped and in the custody of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his Death Eaters. "The Dark Mark was discovered over his house by a Ministry official who went there to check on him after he did not arrive at an appointment," said one Ministry official. "There were signs of an intense struggle, but there was no body found, so we have every reason to believe he has been kidnapped. We think You-Know-Who may have been there as well."

The reason for this attack is not yet known to the Ministry, but several theories have already started circulating. The first theory, revenge. In his prime the retired Auror sent many Death Eaters to Azkaban, many of whom have now escaped. Revenge may also be the answer as to why he was kidnapped, rather than just killed. "Sadly," the same Ministry official said, "it is entirely possible that there are so many of them that want revenge, that they kidnapped him so they could all get their shot at it, before likely finishing him off."

Another reason for kidnap, rather than murder is the theory that Moody has some type of information. Moody had been close friends with the late Albus Dumbeldore, and is rumored to be a part of the resistance group started by the late Hogwarts Headmaster. This raises the question, is it possible that Moody knows something He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named wants to know as well? The Ministry says its entirely possible. "We're not ruling anything out, it may even be a combination of the two. We don't know, we are working as hard as possible to bring him home alive, and in decent shape. We already have people on it, but right now we have no leads as to where he is. The only thing we have to go on is that it looked like his house had been ransacked. We are still working to find out where You-know-who had him taken."

In a time when murders have become a common place, the question of is he even alive has been aroused, but the Ministry stresses that it is still a rescue mission at this time. "We still think he's alive…we hope he's still alive."

Some people are actually laying the blame with the Ministry, saying that they ignored a change to stop the attack. "It wouldn't surprise me," said a source that preferred to remain anonymous, "if they didn't pay attention to signs of a struggle, thinking it was just Mad-Eye being Mad-Eye. They're still convinced that Mad-Eye's too paranoid to pick up on a real attack. You think they'd figure out he's still able to pick out the real thing three years ago. They didn't pay any attention to that either and he ended up locked in a trunk for nine months with a maniac walking around Hogwarts impersonating him. He is paranoid, but still, you'd think in these times that they would take any threat seriously. It wouldn't surprise me at all. If this is how the Ministry treats the best Auror they've ever had…I just pray they find him alive, for his sake."

At this time no other details surrounding the case are being released to the public. The Ministry has stressed that they do not believe the public to be in any more danger than before. And have said that it was likely that they subdued Moody and then left immediately after that, and that they do not think that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named of any of his followers are still in the area.

**If**** anyone_ has _any_ information that may be connected to this case they are asked to contact the Ministry of Magic immediately._**


	3. Further Explanation

**AN: People who have reviewed, you deserve a cookie. Don't worry it isn't poisoned! But please do this for more than chapter one. I want to know what you think. Please if you read this story, review. Even if you think it's bad tell me. Any con-crit at all is very much appreciated**.

**Chapter 3: Further Explanation**

Even though most people there knew something about what had happened, the happiness of the wedding dropped several levels. It was quiet for awhile as the copies of the paper were past around to everyone, and even after people finished no one was talking. Tonks took seat and was given a large glass of water, still seemingly very shaken up. Lupin was doing what he could to comfort her, seemingly no longer caring about being "too old" or "too dangerous" for her. Hermione closed her eyes and looked away from the paper, and looked like she was holding back tears. Ron looked more shocked, but still put his arm around her shoulders. Harry's hand balled into a fist; Harry hated to think that Voldemort was getting daring enough to go after Order members, scared certainly, but mad too. It was silent so some time, until Fred broke the silence.

"You gave the 'anonymous' statement didn't you Tonks?"

Her head had been resting on Lupin's shoulder, but she looked up with a small smile.

"Is it really that obvious?"

"It did sound like something you'd say Tonks, at least people who've seen you around Moody. You act like those people that think he's all washed up, but we all know you really respect him. You can tell." Ginny said walked up from behind Harry and leaned on his shoulder, arm wrapped around his waist.

Harry jumped at her touch, and was going to push her away, but he wanted to hold her. He wanted her comfort and wanted to comfort her. She looked awful scared. He pulled her close, it made him better. He had missed it.

"Of course I do! I'll never be as good an Auror as he was, of course I respect him. I wish I could be as good as he was, but I won't. Just don't you go telling anyone it was me," Tonks said. "The Ministry finds out and it'll be my head, and my job for starting this. But if it's true, I'd prefer they fire me. It wouldn't surprise me if it was. And if Mad-Eye were ever to find out, he'd _never_ let me live it down."

She laughed nervously, and Harry could tell she'd prefer to have Moody alive and find out than not be able to.

"We knew something was wrong when he didn't come to the wedding like he said he would," Mrs. Weasley said. "It's not like Alastor not tell someone if he can't make it. We never heard from him, and when he didn't come, we were worried that something was wrong. Sadly we were right."

Harry looked back at the paper glaring at it. "Is that really why he got kidnapped? Revenge?"

Mr. Weasley looked uncomfortable, like he had when he told Harry about how the Ministry thought Sirius had broken out of Azkaban to kill Harry. And had told him so against the Ministry's wishes. The thought of Sirius made Harry's stomach flop. Still. He didn't like accepting the truth.

"It is certainly a part of it Harry, but I'm nearly positive as to the Death Eaters having more reason than just revenge."

"Why's that?" Ron asked looking back at the article, "Revenge, information, both make perfect sense. They all hated him. What else could it be?"

The Order member exchanged glances again.

"We should tell them," Tonks said. "They may as well know. It can't hurt to tell them."

Kingsley nodded grimly. "Let's go inside to discuss this."

"Don't avoid telling us!" Harry snapped. "We deserve to know what's going on!"

He didn't want to be treated like a kid. He was of age and he had every right to know. He was doing more to stop Voldemort than they knew. He was the one that had to do it, not them. He had to know.

"We're not trying to keep anything from you Harry," Lupin said gently. "It just that Order issues should be discussed somewhere a little more secure than outside."

"Oh…" Harry said feeling abashed that he had thought that. "I thought…"

"It's alright Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley said kindly. "You're old enough to know this. Let's go inside."

The gests slowly filed inside the house and gathered around the Weasley's large kitchen table. Once everyone was inside the house and everything was secure Harry spoke up. He wanted to know. The Order members were the only ones really fighting back against Voldemort. They may not have been destroying Hocruxes, but they would if they knew about it. Besides Harry needed all help he could, maybe not with Hocruxes, but still, he didn't need the Order dying out.

"So did Moody know something important involving the Order? Was it something only he knew? Other wise why didn't they just go after someone else? It'd probably be easier than getting into _his_ house undetected..."

"Know something!" Tonks said loudly. "Harry he was the Order."

"What…"

"Alastor was appointed new leader of the Order when Dumbeldore was murdered, Harry." Mr. Weasley said.

**Author's Note: I know I've been bad for cliffhangers. Sorry! Gotta keep you reading though… REVIEW::Poke:**


	4. A Leader's Doubts

**Chapter 4: A Leader's Doubts**

"You guys picked _him_ to be leader with his paranoia?" George asked skeptically. "Was that a good idea?"

"Of course it was!" Tonks snapped glaring at George.

"Well he is a bit of a nutter…" Fred muttered.

"How dare you say that?" Tonks yelled. "How can you say that when he could be dead, or if he's alive the Death Eaters are torturing him. How can you even say that?"

In truth, Harry agreed with the twins. He certainly didn't want Moody to get hurt, let alone die, but he didn't think he was the best choice for leader of the Order with his paranoia. He didn't dare say anything with Tonks on a bit of a tirade though.

"We don't want him hurt Tonks!" George said defensively.

"Yeah," Fred said. "We don't want the guy to die or anything. We just don't think him being leader is a good idea!"

"It was a good idea, but it wasn't ours." Bill said. "It was Dumbeldore's. He said if anything was to happen to him that Moody was to take over leadership of the Order."

"Why did he want that?" Ron asked.

"If you ask me it makes perfect sense for him to be leader," Hermione, who had been strangely quiet, said. "He has to have the most experience in Defense Against Dark Arts of anyone here. Tonks and Kingsley might be Aurors, but he has years more experience and with the same Death Eaters that are out there now. He is a bit paranoid, and he can be a bit strange but he has to be the best choice. Besides Dumbeldore wanted him to take the job. I think that's enough."

"Those were Dumbeldore's same reasons," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Yeah well Dumbeldore trusted Snape too." Fred said coldly. "And he turned out to be a murdering bastard."

Harry's hand clutched his wand at the mention of Snape's name. He wanted to see Snape thrown off a cliff, and that was only if he was feeling nice. Ginny felt him tense, and held his free hand.

"Fred!" Mrs. Weasley scolded. "Watch your language. As true as that may be there is no need for that kind of language!"

"That's nothing compared to this Fred," Hermione said.

"Alastor has never been, nor will ever be a Death Eater, or support You-Know-Who in any way." Mr. Weasley said coldly.

"That's not what I mean!" Fred protested. "I know the guys completely loyal to our cause. I just mean that well, Dumbeldore wasn't right about Snape, he trusted him and look what happened because of that. His judgment wasn't right about that maybe it isn't right about this either."

He looked over at George who nodded. "He has a point!"

"The Order agreed on this Fred." Mr. Weasley said. "Alastor didn't even want the job, but he reluctantly agreed, because it was Dumbeldore's wish."

Fred glanced back at George and shrugged.

"I see we're out numbered, but I'm just making a point. As hard as it is for us to admit it Dumbeldore wasn't prefect, he wasn't, and it got him killed. I'm sure if Moody comes out of this alive he'll do fine, I'm just saying that we can't accept Dumbeldore's word as law..."

"Moody's actually been better lately Fred." Lupin added. "He still won't get rid of that hipflask, or eat anything without seeing if it's poisoned, but he's been less jumpy. He hasn't been hexing things left and right. People make it out to be worse than it really is. Even though he'll probably be set back after this."

He wasn't saying it, but Harry knew and was thinking the same thing. There'd only be a set back if he lived.

"So he got kidnapped because he was the new leader?" Harry asked.

"It's the most likely reason Harry." Lupin said sadly.

"So they'll keep him alive, at least for while to try and get some information out of him…" Ron added hopefully. "So there's time to try and find him..."

Harry bit his lip thinking about this. Would under torture Moody be able to keep the secrets of the Order?

"We hope we have time Ron," Kinsley said, "The Ministry is working extremely hard to bring him home."

"And Moody will hold out Harry," Tonks said confidently seeing the look on Harry's face. "He won't tell even under the threat of death."

Harry raised an eye brow skeptically. Not sure if Moody would be able to do as Tonks said.

"Either way that doesn't leave us with a ton of time." Ron said. "If he doesn't talk, once they figure this out they're not gonna keep him alive."

"That's why we're going to find him quickly."

"I have another question…" Ron said. "How did the Death Eaters find out he was leader?"

"Snape, has to be." Tonks muttered coldly. "He was still part of the Order when Dumbeldore told us Moody should be leader if something was to happen."


	5. Discussions

**proffesor.steve.moody:** Thanks so much for reviewing again and again and yes Mad-Eye is great. As for anything happening to him you'll need to wait and see. :D

**MusticMusc:** Thanks Gail for the review!

**Everyone else:** Thanks and keep reviewing!

**Chapter 5: **Discussion

"This is Snape's fault!" Harry yelled. "I swear I'll kill him for all he's done."

He squeezed Ginny's hand so tightly that she yelped softly and pulled her hand away. She rubbed it, and glared at Harry. He smiled weakly, but then glared again. Snape had made his time at Hogwarts miserable, and the whole time he was lying. He turned out to be a traitor and murder. He turned his parents in and was the reason they died. And Snape wasn't done yet. He'd do the same to Moody given the chance. The Order couldn't lose another member Harry had to stop it.

"That's quite enough Harry." Mrs. Weasley said.

"No!" He pressed angrily. "He already caused us enough problems. We can't let him do anything else!"

"That may be true Harry, but killing him will not solve the problem. Stooping to his level is not the right choice. Now enough of this. I think it's time you go to bed."

"We want to know what's going on!" Ron protested.

"This really is all we know. We don't know much at all. No one has any idea where he is." Tonks muttered. "But I agree with Harry. I'd be just as happy getting rid of Snape. For this and for Dumbeldore."

Mrs. Weasley glared at Tonks, and Harry gave her a thankful smile. At least she agreed with him about something.

"That's quite enough. It's late.Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron…you should go to bed." Mrs. Weasley said in a tone that left no room for argument.

"You'll tell us if you learn anything, right Mum?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. If we find anything out you will learn about it. It's getting late. To bed with you."

Harry reluctantly bid everyone goodnight and started up the stairs. He watched Ginny give each member of her family a quick hug. He heard he mutter 'I'm sorry today got ruined.' to Bill. Bill dismissed it and shooed her off to bed. Harry did feel bad for the guy. Talking about a guy getting kidnapped on your wedding day must've been bad for him. He followed Ron and Hermione into Ron's room. Once everyone was inside Ron closed the door and sat down.

"You reckon that's all they know?"

"I think it is. It didn't seem like they were keeping anything back. I think they would have told us if they did know." Hermione said. "Oh but that poor man…"

Ginny nodded. "I hope he's all right…"

"Me too," Harry muttered. "I'm surprised they told us all that stuff…"

"Well Ginny's the only one who's not of age." Hermione said. "They really couldn't stop us."

"Yeah but with it being Order stuff they didn't have to tell us," Ron muttered.

"Still I'm glad they did," Harry said. "Kinda of ruined the day though…"

"I feel so bad for Bill." Ginny said. "Bad enough newsbut on his wedding day…"

"Moody might have a better chance because it was today though..." Hermione said thoughtfully. "If it had been earlier or later it would have taken longer for them to realize he had been taken. Now the trail isn't as cold. They'll have a better change of finding him alive now. The longer it takes to find him…the less chance he has."

"That's what Bill said," Ginny said nodding. "But I could see he was disappointed. "

"Of course he is," Ron said. "Can you blame him?"

Harry shook his head. He couldn't imagine how hard it must've been on Bill.

"Tonks seemed really upset too," Harry added.

As he said this Fred and George appeared in the room with a crack.

"Interesting day huh?" Fred said.

"You could say that," Ginny muttered. "But it doesn't surprise me Tonks is upset. She really does care about Moody, she won't admit it but she really respects him."

"Doesn't help it was she and Kingsley that first went to his house and saw the Dark Mark and all." George said seriously.

Harry stared at him. "They were the ones who went to his house?"

"Yeah, they were just saying that when you left. They went there before the Ministry, and before they even reported it. Just incase it wasn't Mad-Eye refusing to come out or something like that. Do you reckon Tonks is right about them not caring?" Fred asked.

"I don't know..." Hermione said. "I don't think they'd do that."

"Think about it Hermione." Fred said. "The guy's a nutter, and well they have more important things to deal with than him."

"And look how that logic worked out Fred," Ginny said coldly.

"It was a fluke! Any other time it would've been a cat."

"The last time they thought that it wasn't a cat, and he got locked in a trunk. Besides...they should've noticed the number of spells at his house wasn't normal. They made it sound like there was a bunch of Death Eaters." Hermione added. "They should have noticed something..."

"I suppose so. I'm not saying it's right, but I could see why." Fred said with a shrug.. "Still I hope he's alright, he might be a nutter but the Order can't afford to lose him. Or any member for that matter."

"Especially if he's leader now," George added.

Everyone was quiet for awhile. They really didn't want to talk about it. After awhile Fred stood up.

"I guess we should be off to bed then?" he asked looking at George.

"Yeah..."

With that the twins left.

"I guess I should go to..." Ginny said.

She got up to go, but Harry stopped her. They had to talk. About today. He couldn't stand if she got hurt. They couldn't do what they did. He had to put an end to it, as much as he hated it, as much as it went against how much he loved her...it had to be done.

"Ginny wait...We need to talk."

**  
**


	6. Talk with Ginny

**AN: This is the FULL chapter. Now my message, I've written another story connected to this one. It's the story, from Moody's point of view. It does give some things away, but it explains more than it ruins things. The story, is called "Impossible Task: Moody's Side" Just search for Moody fics and you'll find it. Or look for things I've written. Either way. **

**Original Title though huh? Anyway please, I think you'll like it.**

**Chapter 6: Talk with Ginny**

Harry held Ginny's shoulder and led her out of the room. She looked nervous but she smiled weakly. She knew what he had to talk about, and she wanted to talk as little as he did. He glanced over at Ron as he walked outside with Ginny, and closed the door behind her.

"Harry…" she muttered softly.

"Ginny please," he said desperately. "Look today, us holding hands and stuff…We can't. I can't lose you too."

He didn't want to do this. He wanted to have her with him at all times, but he couldn't. He wouldn't put her in a position where she would die. He had lost far too many people he loved, they he loved as family, Ginny, that love was something else.

"Don't you dare use that as an excuse, Harry Potter! Snape knows about us going out! He'll have told You-Know-Who by now, he told about Moody being leader of the Order. You-Know-Who will know you only broke up with me to protect me. He knows you're like that Harry, he's already used it against you. I'm in am much danger not going out with you as I am. I can see on your face that you don't want us broken up! Why do you not want this…"

Harry stood there at a loss for words. He knew she had a point, but he didn't want anything to happen to her. He could never stand that.

"Ginny…" he started to say, but was stopped when she kissed him.

It was not a long passionate kiss, just a simple kiss, her lips pressed against his. She pulled away short after it started, looking up at him. He bit his lip, she had to make this so difficult!

"Ginny, I want this, us, I do. This doesn't change how I feel about you, but I would never forgive myself if something happened…" Harry said his hand resting on her cheek.

"It could happen even if we're not 'going out' Snape knows, it was all over the school while he was there, he'll have told, and it will be used as a weakness!"

"All the more reason for you to stay away! If they don't see us doing this and hanging on each other maybe they'll think we broke up for stupid teenage reasons. If I come out of this alive then I swear we'll get back together, but right now we can't do this."

She closed her eyes, tears dripping from the corners.

"I know Harry, but…"

"Please Ginny, don't make this harder than it is."

"Oh Harry!" She flung her arms around him and hung there.

Shaking violently, she sobbed softly against his chest. His arms wrapped around her as he held her close.

"You can't do this!" she said through chocked sobs. "I'm so worried—a-about you! The D-Death Eaters are g-getting more daring. I mean loo-look at Moody! Y-You could b-be next! I c-can't bare to lo-lo-lose you!"

"Neither can I!" Harry said softly. "That's why I need to ask you stay safe. You'll give me a reason to fight, you and Ron and Hermione…With out you, I have noting to fight against Voldemort for." He felt her shudder at the name.

That and the Wizarding world, but it was his friends and those he love were who he wanted to save. Without them, he didn't know what he'd do. But even as much a he needed them, he didn't need them hurt.

"I'm sorry Ginny, I really am. But if you died, I'd never forgive myself. I have enough to worry about without you being in danger too. Here you're safe. Just try to understand."

Ginny pulled away whipping her eyes.

"I know. It is why I care about you so much, this bravery, but I wish you'd just stop being so stubborn." She muttered softly looking away.

Harry smiled sadly.

"When the world is safe, then I'll stop."

She laughed hollowly.

"Let's hope that happens."

"It will," Harry said firmly. He wouldn't allow the other to happen, he couldn't let it.

"I know you have to leave…" she muttered. "Please write me, and everyone when you do. At least then I'll know if you're OK."

"I don't think I'm going to leave right away with this happening with Moody…I don't think it's be a good idea to go too far away…" He said. "But I'll try to stay in touch…when I do."

He had considered this a soon as the news reached them. He still wanted to go to Godric's Hollow, but he'd try and wait until leaving to look for the Hocruxes. Godric's Hollow was not as far away…He could get back quick if news came, and he wanted to leave in the next few days. He wanted to know what was going on with Moody. He was sure it would all be in the papers, but he'd feel better learning in from Tonks.

Besides, something else held him back. He didn't know what, but something did.

"Go to bed Ginny," Harry said softly kissing her forehead lightly. "If everything works out we will be together. You have my word on that…"

She sniffed loudly and hugged him, before rushing up the stairs without looking back; the sound of her tears echoing down the stairs.

**AN: Review Please! And read my other story as well!**


	7. News

**AN: I'm Sorry this has taken so long. Schools been getting to me, and I was debating on where to go from here, but now I think I'm all set. This isn't my favorite chapter, but I want to get to some of the other parts of the story. They'll be a lot more exciting. Here you go. **

**Impossible Task**

**Chapter 7: News**

Harry sighed and walked back into the room and looked at Ron. Ron gave him a strange look.

"You're making things really hard on my sister, you know that?"

"Of course!" Harry snapped. "You think I don't want to talk to her. You think I don't want to spend time with her? I'm only doing this because I don't want her to die! I can't have her die too."

"I don't want that to happen either mate but she's been really miserable."

"So am I Ron! You know how I feel about her. That's why I have to do this! As mush as I hate it I have to."

He didn't want to explain it all again…Once was bad enough. Ron sighed and shook his head.

"I know what you mean, I just looking out for her."

"So am I" Harry snapped.

He didn't want to be seen as this horrible monster breaking up with a younger girl. He was trying to protect her, if he didn't have to do that he'd have never said anything. They'd still be together and happy.

Ron nodded. "I know you are mate…"

They were quiet for awhile. Harry understood why Ron was being protective, he wanted to be sure his baby sister was happy. But she couldn't be happy if she was dead. It needed to happen.

"Maybe we should just go to sleep. Today's been eventful enough." Ron muttered breaking the silence.

Harry just nodded.

----------------------------------------

The next days past without notable event or word on what had happened to Moody. Tonks was back at the Burrow most days with news, or lack of it.

"Anything Tonks?" Mrs. Weasley asked one afternoon as Harry and the other got ready for lunch.

Tonks shook her head and held it in her hands.

"At least they didn't find him dead or something…" Ron muttered.

Tonks sniffed softly. Harry looked at her, something was really bothering her. Every other day the lack of news had been bad, but not this upsetting to her. There was something she wasn't telling them.

"Tonks…" Hermione said putting her hand on Tonk's, clearly noticing the same thing. "Did they find something?"

She shook her head again, not looking up.

"That's the whole problem," she muttered.

"Why?" Harry asked. "Like Ron said, at least they haven't found him dead. There's still a chance he's alive."

Tonks sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"I wish the Ministry had your optimism…"

"What do you mean Tonks?" Ginny asked sitting next to Harry.

He shot a look at her but couldn't send her away. He didn't have the heart then…He wanted her there too.

"The Ministry thinks Mad-Eye's dead," she muttered into her hands.

Harry half stood looking at her.

"They don't have any proof…do they?" he asked quickly.

If they had proof it didn't look good for Moody, and it was already not good.

"No proof other than the fact he's been gone for five days. Nothing past every Death Eater wants him dead. Plus the fact there is no way he could get out on his own. We found his wand at his house, not even_ he_ could get away without a wand. Plus he couldn't run even if he managed to get a wand." She stopped shaking her head a look of anger passing over her face. "They made sure he won't get away. We found his peg-leg at his house too…All we know now is that they need him there, and can't let him get away, and use a damn unfair advantage to do it."

They were quiet again, even though Harry was seething thinking of what had happened. His hate for Snape was only getting to be more and more by the day.

_But if they do need him maybe they've kept him alive? _

Mrs. Weasley sighed softly.

"As true as that may be, as long as they haven't stopped looking for him…"

Tonks sniffed loudly and looked away.

"The thing is they don't want to keep the search going! They think his chances are so slim that they shouldn't do anything. The thing is…they're right. He can't get away and he been there for a week so there is a better chance he's dead…"

"They can't just stop!" Ron said.

"They want to! They shouldn't but they have a point. I'm going to let them leave him to die." she said firmly. "The search hasn't stopped completely, but they're not having as many people on it. I don't know if we're going to find him at all."

Harry sighed sadly. He could tell Tonks did not want to admit that, and for her to made it sound really bad. It was not good. It hadn't seemed good for Moody from the beginning, but it only seemed to be getting worse. Harry just hoped that things would be getting better soon. Moody coming back alive was getting to be bigger and bigger doubt. Things were not looking good for the Order.


End file.
